I don't want to be 17
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is the sequel To THE GOOD IN THE BAD and THE SUPERMACY. Quinn goes back to the time where her pack and her wolf family get slaughter to Junior year to prevent it all from happening...Future Twilight Crossover. There will be slash and please read both stories before this one.
1. Back as a Cheerio

_I don't want to be Seventeen_

_by_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part One_

_**Author's Notes: This is the sequel to The Good In The Bad...I am going to do something different in the later chapters, Twilght is going to come into play...I am taking a page out of the recent Mortal Kombat game when everything is destroyed and Rayden as to go back to fix it. **_

_**Everything went so wrong and Quinn was wounded as she opened her eyes everyone drove away. She saw Beth, Santana, her mate Brittany and Rachel leaving her. Her brother Jacob and most of the pack were wiped out while standing over her was Finn...**_

"_**You know I have to say Quinn becoming what I am makes it that I settle the score with you for taking RACHEL." Finn said to Quinn as he picked up Q, she had went into her pocket. "Any last words you bitch." Finn said and Quinn giggled then said, "Yeah see you in school." She looked down and yelled, "Take me back!" **_

_Junior Year _

_It was like a dream and Quinn woke up as she was back in her own bed with long hair. She laughed a little and then ran to the mirror because she could feel her blonde locks. She took a breath then looked up to see her wolf eyes gleam in the mirror. **In order for things to changes for Finn never to have become a new born she had to make sure things were different. **First order of business was her mother who she ran downstairs. Her mom was having a drink as she got her papers ready. _

"_You're up early." Judy said and Quinn simply said, "I know what I am." _

_Quinn changed her eyes to her wolf state and Judy gave her a look she then asked, "How?" _

_Quinn remembered Senior Year when her mom went back to Russell she had banished her again because Quinn had accepted her Wolf self. However if she showed her mom now..._

_The cheerleader told her mom about Junior prom, showing Rachel, senior year, moving to Connecticut and the battle. She also told her, "Russell isn't my father, Billy Black is my father and knowing what I were be, he figured you were hide me. You told Russell I was his daughter." Judy acknowledge this was truth. "You did really good mom." Quinn told Judy with a happy tone and gave her such a hug. _

_There was a knock on the door and Quinn opened to see Rachel leaped into her arms. Quinn held her mate tight and then thought what was going on, Rachel shouldn't remember. Rachel let go and said, "I remember." Quinn and Rachel made out extremely heavy then Quinn kissed all down her neck. Then they peck kiss and Quinn actually had a tear or two. "I never thought I was going to see you again." _


	2. You remember

_I don't want to be Seventeen_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two_

_**Author's Note This is also the sequel to Supremacy which was the cross-over with Teen Wolf. **_

"_You know I'm actually happy to see you two all over each other." Santana said as her pinkies were link with Brittany. "When you did the spell where you wanted to go back the only four who were remember all of this were be us." Brittany told them and Quinn responded, "Since you were the first three who I came out too as Therian.. God it's like a dream." _

"_Finn won't remember right?" Santana asked and Judy walked in wanting to know what happened so she asked them to all come to the kitchen. Rachel pulled Quinn into another kiss and said, "You don't ever sacrifice yourself like that." "I was doing it for the pack but I promise you I will make sure it doesn't come to that." Quinn assured her mate and Judy beckoned for them to come. _

"_You have to keep to everything in it's order so nothing happens where the wrong person remembers before you ready to deal with it..." Judy told the girls and Rachel responded, "Wait couldn't I just go back to Quinn when Santana tells everyone about Finn and her, I mean Finn and I were be broken up then Quinn could come in to sweep me off my feet." Judy paused and said, "My daughter is a romantic." "Believe me she is..." Santana said and Brittany responded, "That means I could save Artie." _

"_You mean the boy in the wheelchair." Judy said and Brittany shook her head yes. "Yes you can." Judy replied. "Jesse is a hunter and Mr. Schuster is a famliar." Rachel said and Quinn asked, "What's today?" "This is the day before Puck goes to Juvie." Quinn said and Santana responded, "Wait if we save Puck...He'll remember because that's out of the time-line." _

_Everyone thought about it and they came to the conclusion that saving Puck weren't be a bad idea. _

"_Who's willing to take one for the team?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "Brit..." "Yeah.." Brittany said and Santana responded, "Everyone knew I was sleeping with Puck." _

"_Tomorrow is Duets and you're singing with Sam." Rachel said and Quinn held onto Rachel's hand really tight in a non-verbal way assuring her that it will be okay. "Are you sure Brit?" Santana asked and Brittany shook her head giving her a reply. "We have to break-up." Brittany told her and Santana replied, "This sucks I spend all this time in the closet." "But you're not in denied, you know you're gay and I know you love me." Brittany said to her girl and Santana touched her girl's face then thought of something. _


	3. Kissing a guy again!

_I don't want to be 17_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Three_

"_Why weren't Blaine know? He's the Wizard who gave us the spell." Santana said and Judy replied, "You can't..." There was another knock on the door and Rachel hid as Quinn opened the door to find Blaine, "Thank God it worked." Blaine said with his Wabler school uniform. _

_Rachel came out and gave Blaine a hug because she remembered that he died as well as Kurt in his rage of losing him. "I figured since you did the spell." Quinn said and Blaine responded, "I found the key to stop all of this from happening." _

"_What?" Quinn asked and Blaine responded, "Finn as a little sister who he went looking for named Bree. It's too late to get to her before she turned but after Nationals we sneak to the Forks, it were be two weeks before the fight between the newborns and the Cullen family." _

"_Wait weren't Bree bite Finn?" Quinn asked and Blaine responded, "If she had Therian blood that's going to last seven to eight months." "We find Bree and give her to Finn." Santana said to everyone. "I will get on the web and...Fuck...That's going to suck!" Brittany said to everyone and Santana looked at girl. "I have to play like I don't know how to hack." Brittany said to everyone and everyone said at the same time, "Seriously Brit!" _

_**That night...**_

_Santana drove to find Puck and there he was about to go. "Puck!" Santana yelled and Puck asked, "What are you doing good?" Santana couldn't believe what she was doing to do and so she jumped on Puck to make out with him. She had little time to stop this and so Puck responded for a little bit. Santana had to hold it for a little while longer because according to Brittany he had got out of the driveway, met up with friends and went for the Atm. Santana then stopped and look at her watch. She just threw off time and Puck staggered as the memory flew back of the future._

"_Lopez. Why did you kiss me?" Puck asked and Santana responded, "Do you remember?" "Oh shit! We were in that place and I died saving Berry. You were pissed." Puck said to her and he asked, "What are we doing back here?" Puck was perfect and as soon as told Mr. Schuster which was technically a good idea. "This is what's going to happened you're going to..." _

_**Author's Note: **_

_**This is a short chapter because I have to figure out how to proceed. **_


	4. Remembering junior year

_I don't want to be Seventeen_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_Quinn had called ahead to Mr. Schuster who had surprised because he had remembered everything. He was the one who gave Blaine the idea for the spell. He made sure he took the right turns to get to the house. _

"_Welcome back everyone." Mr. Schuster said and Quinn updated. _

"_Puck knowing was a good idea." Mr. Schuster said and added, "But we need to make sure everyone stays where it is." "Puck needed to go to jail when he tried to steal the ATM." Rachel said and Mr. Schuster smiled then said, "Yeah he will." "Dude the prison I went to when I killed St. James." Puck said and Mr. Schuster shook his head then Rachel responded, "Were they know..." "Puck I have everything arranged. Here's how you're going to jail...The rest of you we have to stick to the script but I think Quinn and Rachel you should have some alone time as well as you two Brittany and Santana." Mr. Schuster said and Rachel responded, "Mr. Schuster couldn't I just get back with Quinn when I find out about Santana." _

"_I'm afraid not Finn started to look for Bree around Senior year. If he goes now..." Mr. Schuster said and Rachel responded, "He's apart of the family that fights the Cullens and dies." "Well even if that were save us that future I don't Finn to die." Santana said and Brittany asked, "How exactly did he know about Bree? I don't remember that much but it has to do with Artie's disc that he gave me." "Oh God I have to date Finn...again." Quinn with regretted remember and Brittany responded, "I'll find the program." "Okay let's go team." Santana said with sarcasm._

_Brittany was on her computer and she getting frustrated using the channels she were to re-trace her steps. She took off her glasses and Santana came in._

"_Trying to remember." Santana said and Brittany responded, "And remember how our cheers sucked..." "...And the Canon." Santana said and Brittany responded, "...And having sex with a guy..." Brittany and Santana shake at that then had sex. _


	5. Faith

_I don't Want to be Seventeen_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Five_

_Quinn and Rachel were having popcorn watching The Notebook and they were all cuddle up with each other. "You know what the funny thing is?" Quinn asked and Rachel looked at her should be wife. "We know about all the news of the world and everything else that will happen." _

"_I mean Lindsay Lohan winning a Sag award, Wicked becoming a movie staring you and so much more. It sucks that all those moments we all had together we could never get it back just the way it was. You know the funny thing is that for our family I were do it again." Quinn said and added, "Even Sam." _

"_Yeah well at least Sam doesn't scream mailman when you were make out." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "Oh yeah I forgot about that." Rachel trace her fingers up Quinn's legs and she kissed each part of her leg inch by inch then started to lick the inside of her legs. Quinn started to squirm and Rachel climbed on top of Quinn as they started to kiss so soft then passion took over. Rachel slowly spread her legs apart and Quinn started to rub her then the blonde took her girlfriend by the hand. _

_Quinn then pulled Rachel to her room.. "Sing our song..." Quinn told Rachel and the diva started to sing softly_

_I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
_

_**Quinn sings with her.**  
I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you_

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without... you

_**Quinn starts to sing the next part.**  
Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you_

**Rachel sings back with her**

_I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you  
_

_**They both Finish**  
Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without... you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without... you_

_Rachel and Quinn made love that night, Rachel left early in the morning. It was Quinn who woke up alone with her heart hurting so much. She went downstairs as her mother made her breakfast, Quinn smelled the Breakfast and then took the eggs to eat. _

"_Dad put tranquiler in the eggs when he moved back to try to get me to the funny farm." Quinn told her mother and Judy responded, "Honey I am so sorry. I wish I didn't abandon you but I will help you anyway I can." "I'm in hell mom. What if I was just being selfish and..." Quinn said and Judy slammed her fork down. _

"_Quinn magic doesn't just work it works for a reason. Honey if Finn killed he might have gotten to Rachel and Beth. I did research on the magic you use and it's a one time only for a special reason. Blaine knew that." Judy said and Quinn responded, "How do I have the strength to do this?" Judy then went to her cabinet and gave her a cross with a chain on it. _

"_Before any of this came God and he loves you still even if you're gay. He loves you no matter what and you will prevail because you're my daughter. Rachel is a unique person but she loves you..." Judy told Quinn and they held each other close. _

_The following morning Rachel looked like a deer in headlights holding Finn's hand as Santana tried to looked like her bitch self as she was with Brittany and Quinn walked down like she own the halls. It was all for appearance. _


	6. The act

_I don't want to be Seventeen_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Six _

_The Duets went perfectly and everyone played their role as Sam made out with Quinn she was into it because all she thought was Rachel. Rachel did vice versa with Finn thinking of Quinn and when night-time came they wash their mouths out with mouthwash. One night before Artie came Brittany found a notebook..._

_Brittany was not stupid in any way shape or form because her father made her the best hacker ever because he never believed in the government or anything about it. It was like the line in the movie if everyone believes you're stupid then they will leave you alone. _

"_**I never understand why they took Bree and then kill her she was harmless. It was like they were punishing someone by killing her. They don't just kill unless someone seems like a threat to expose vampires." Alice said to her a lifetime ago. **_

"_Bloodline." Brittany simply said and then she heard Artie coming so she put everything away to be the other Brittany. _

_As Rachel was going to her room, she heard a knock on the window it was Quinn. Rachel opened the window. _

"_Bloodline. I remember Brittany was talking about the program Artie gave her when they had that first talk since the break-up." Quinn said and kissed Rachel. _

"_Remember Bloodline...Brittany was always trying to break that code which were have unlock everything of why Artie died and the volutrias." Quinn said and Rachel walked to the edge of the bed. _

"_When you went to fight the Hales after that Finn went to look for Bree then disappeared. We know Derrick arranged for Artie to die and no one were try to kill Brittany because she was Pack protected." Rachel told Quinn and the Cheerleader paused then said, "Bree had to lived when the Volutrias took her that's why they wanted Beth. Remember they went after her and Shelby that's when Bree went missing they needed Therian blood." _

_As Santana went home that night her mom waited up. _

"_Mija. I have something for you to give to Brittany." Ms. Lopez said and she gave her a disc. "Bloodline! How did you..." Santana said and her question was answered. Ms. Lopez put her hair back to show her wolves ear then shrink it back to normal. _

"_I remember everything you went through and all you had to do was ask where your therian side came from." Ms. Lopez told her daughter and said, "Now there's something Brittany must remember..._

_The following two nights as they made sure no one followed them Puck and Blaine join the group as Blaine was out on weekend leave. Santana had given Brittany the disc._


	7. Pieces of the puzzle with a twist

_I don't Want to be Seventeen_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f _

_Part Seven _

"_All right I found out about the missing people, Bree's parents are going nuts but I found something else out..." Puck said and Blaine asked, "What?" "I was totally like talking to a buddy and he tells me Finn's mother was asking about Bree." Puck said and Rachel asked, "How does Finn's mother fit into this?" _

"_It gets better because my friend gives her the information and makes it a point to make sure I heard him." Puck told everyone and Quinn responded, "This got more dangerous. How are we going to..." _

"_Finn was mad because Quinn and I being together came out of nowhere. What if we told him? It coming out of now might have led him not to trust anyone because everyone knew." Rachel said and Blaine responded, "That's a good theory but..." "Yes but if I do what I did with Puck then I could blame it on pushing him away and I love you namely a certain Cheerleader." Rachel looked at Quinn. _

"_Actually that sounds like a good idea." Santana said and Brittany blurted out, "That's what San did to me." "We got to pick the perfect time because I'm sorry acting hetero is getting on my nerves." Santana said and Faberry both responded, "Tell me about it." "Okay we better do it soon so I could gets used to you doing that." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I got stash this somewhere until Artie gives me the first one." _

"_I forgot we have to wait till Senior Year to find out about everything." Santana said and Rachel responded, "This is so stressful to my performance in Regional...I can't..." Rachel smiled and looks at everyone. "I have an idea." _

_**Late in Glee after Kurt left**_

"_That's why I think you should highlight Brittany and Mike's sweet dance moves and Quinn with Sam are going to sing with Santana getting the solo." Rachel __said to Mr. Schue and Rachel added, "I believe our much less talented ones should get their lime-light." Mr. Shue who knew the plan played along. "I agree Rachel." Mr. Schuster said and added, "I agree but everyone is just as talented." _

_Quinn said her thing about punching her in the face and Finn then said, "I think Rachel is right everyone should have a chance." Tina talked about not being the Quarterback, Finn told her that's not what it was about and everyone followed the script then Santana let the cat of the bat of them about sleeping with Finn. _

_It was then someone remember..._

_Author's Note: _

_Now who doesn't know were be __**Mecedres, Sam, Artie, Mike, Finn and Tina? Who does you think? **_


	8. Complications

_I don't want to be 17_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Eight_

_They won Sectionals and Quinn wanted to celebrated with her girls as well as Blaine. Sam was the first one to come and then told her... "I remember." Sam said and Quinn didn't know how to take that. "Blaine as left out a couple of things about the spell. You might want to get everyone here." Sam took a breath. _

_You see Sam reunite with everyone after high school so him knowing now isn't a bad thing. They knew that Sam knows a lot about spells and always knew about side-effects or complications. _

"_What?" Santana asked and Quinn responded, "We have to shift." _

"_Wait! What's the problem I got people to switch before?" Rachel asked and Quinn responded, "Yeah this is personal Rachel." _

"_If Rachel were to do it there might be more side effects. It needs to be done and this is how you will need to do it. You need to go back to the memory where Quinn's wolf came out the first time which was with Rachel in Junior prom. The wolf is going to be pissed because she didn't come out fully that night and so she might say things. Santana you have to change since you didn't as well. You might have to bring Brittany with you because she could relax her wolf." Sam said and so after preparation Rachel went into the minds with Brittany. _

_It was hard for them both to get them to switch but Santana and Quinn did physically. _

_Christmas time came and went then it was New Years Eve which was the night where..._

_The night started with everyone partying as Quinn and Rachel were making eyes at each other. Sam didn't mind because he knew how much they love each other as Brittany was with Artie and Santana was alone. This is where the weirdness happened it started with Artie... _

_He was talking about how his P.C was running slow and the virus software wasn't working. Rachel made a suggestion talking about how the one he has never cleans up the registry. Brittany knew the answer but for obvious reasons couldn't say anything. Sam didn't think that was possible. _

_So everyone was singing along to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance and then it happened again. Brittany and Rachel hit the same high note at the exact same time as the Cheerleader was stunned by that. However it got weirder. _

_Santana and Quinn both got together.  
"When did Rachel become Brittany?" Santana asked and Quinn responded, "There's one way to find out if we have to worry." So they turned on Beyonce Single Ladies and Brittany did the dance it with Tina as well Kurt and Rachel joined in which it's possible but then they played Brittany Spears I'm a Slave 4 you and Rachel's body was getting everyone rowdy. Santana heard Quinn growl at this and Quinn gave Sam a look. _

_Santana took Sam aside outside and kick him in the ass. _

"_Okay there's possibility that went you and Quinn were getting help to shift that because Brittany and Rachel had to join their energy to go back and forth. Let's just say that share each others gift since they did it for love which is the best thing to do it for. They have heightened each other's skills" Santana just shook her head and then thought of something.. _

"_If Rachel was all ready a possessive person and Brittany was more passive about it..." Santana said and then she ran it there..._


	9. Coming Soon: THE COMPLETE SERIES

_I don't Want to Be Seventeen_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Nine_

_**Autor's Note: I will be doing a crossover with this series from The GOOD IN THE BAD, SUPERMACY and I DONT WANT TO BE 17 with JADE THE WOLF from VICTORIOUS. **_

_**I will to cut out the NAYA RIVERA reference but it's worth it. **_

_**THE STORY will be release in AUGUST 1, 2011**_

_**For those was left with the cliffhanger on JADE THE WOLF will get to find out who killed ROBBIE. **_

_**So I don't want to be 17 will be suspended**_


End file.
